


Not a hero nor a villian, merely a player in the game

by Shrug (Icynightsky)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Study, Dream smp war finale spoilers, Gen, Spoilers, if you aren't up to date then don't complain bc im warning you there's spoilers, its mostly just wilbur here really but the others are mentioned tho not by name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icynightsky/pseuds/Shrug
Summary: There’s a ticking in his mind. There’s a pressure on his shoulders. The weight of the promises he’d made. The burden of the words he had spoken. L’manburg, L’manburg let the choirs sing, for she was beautiful and she was brilliant, she was heaven, like the coming of spring.
Kudos: 30





	Not a hero nor a villian, merely a player in the game

**Author's Note:**

> *rolls into this place on my heelies like i didn't show up months late with my iced coffee* what is up my fellow people? how we all feelin in this place tonight abt that dream smp finale?? anyways i finished watching that stream and then just went brr and this is the result. warning for spoilers abt the dreamsmp finale
> 
> SPOILERS FOR DREAM SMP FINALE THAT HAPPENED TODAY ON NOVEMBER 16th 2020, THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING DONT SAY I DIDNT WARN YOU

There’s a ticking in his mind. There’s a pressure on his shoulders. The weight of the promises he’d made. The burden of the words he had spoken. L’manburg, L’manburg let the choirs sing, for she was beautiful and she was brilliant, she was heaven, like the coming of spring. 

His great unfinished symphony, for L’manburg he’d do anything. Go to war, kill his brother, destroy his home, even turn his friends on one another. He’d stand before its destruction and light the fuze. He’d destroy his greatest creation and tell his father had always been a ruse. For destruction reigned and chaos ruled. Blood for the blood god, blood for the blood god, he told his father to kill him and he knew his father could never refuse.

He had tried to be hero. He’d tried to tell his tale. He had fought for independence. He had told them justice would prevail. His words were useless against weaponry. His beliefs were weak to those who fought. An ally turned traitor. A family member they had all lost.

He tried to be a villain. He let the paranoia run him through. He sold his soul to merciless gods. He had it set to blow his creation straight to hell. Yet words were still weapons in his mind. He lied and lied through his teeth. He turned his family against one another. He took up arms against what he once built. 

He had wanted to be a hero. But he told his brother heroes were not what they would be. He sent gods to do his bidding. He let gods control him as he hung from their strings. For words were just words. And swords were merely blades. He ran a knife through his bonds and cut himself free from what they would think of him. 

He made plans and made schemes. He crushed friendships and dreams. He backstabbed and lied. He told stories of what could have been. Before the time had come, before it all came to an end, he nearly gave it up once more. He nearly defied almost everything again. His brother begged and his brother pleaded. Hope still strong in those eyes. It was blinding and it was brilliant. One day it would be the reason he died. If he was the one to do it it would be for the best. If he was the one to crush those dreams then maybe his brother still had a chance.

He tried to be a hero but heroes were never meant to survive. He tried to be a villain but he was terrible at being the bad guy. He couldn’t leave anything unfinished. He couldn’t let his brother see. To know of hope and wield it, now that was a powerful thing. But that power would destroy you, he’d seen it every time in so many things. 

So he built his TNT piles. He dug his one way trench. He’d placed his piles of explosives. He swore he’d do it in the end. He’d yelled that he’d hit the button from the top of the hills. He said it time and time to anyone. Yet his brother still tried to stop him. His brother still fought for him. Used words to try and reason, the same ones he had once given away. He didn’t know if he should laugh or cry, should he feel proud or feel betrayed?

They said you would either die a hero, something he has never been, or you’d live long enough to see yourself become the villain, something he had always failed time and time again. He decided whatever happened would happen. The outcome wouldn’t matter either way. Maybe that would finally make him a villain. Maybe things would stop being so morally gray. 

He thinks he’s finally lost it, when he hears his father’s voice. A final moment of regret, a final moment of remorse. He wonders if his father knows, wonder if he’s heard the tale. Of a child sent to war, of reality finally breaking in. There’s nothing left to stop him. There’s nothing left of what once was. His father hadn’t been here, their other brother was late when he had come. 

In order to protect his youngest brother, in order to save what hope remained. He would have to teach that boy a lesson. He would have to set that fuze to burn. And in his final moments, when his father asks what is. He hears his youngest brother, call his name yet once again. 

They said that war was war. It was never a child’s game. You picked a side and you stuck with it. You should never second guess your place. For when you hesitated, that would be what gets you killed. When you plead with gods for mercy, you should know only one answer holds true. That sacrifice should be the answer, it is your own blood that must be spilt.

He gives his father his sword and tells him to strike him down where he stands. That this is the ending the people want. This is what they’ve been waiting for since it all began. His father had never been here, it was never his choice to make. When he asks his father to grant him this mercy, it is by his father’s hands that he meets his fate. 

It was never meant to be, it was never meant to be. The words are echoing in his head. His brother mourns his losses. The other let the blood get to his head. His father picks up the pieces. Just like its always been. And he can take a break in silence, revel in what just might’ve been. 

He hopes that hope is dead now. That the light is all but gone. That the fire he’d watch burning, that its embers were finally calm. For he couldn’t protect and he couldn’t save. There was naught which he could do. He set a stage for the ugly, bitter truth, he revealed what the world had really been. 

He’ll return once more another day. When bad blood has run its course. He might actually be forgiven. If he had failed realize they never gave him fault. For the fire never dwindles and hope only soars. They may have destroyed L’manburg, but fire still burns after the war. When the house is collapsed around the fire, you’re only fueling it to grow. 

For he was never the villain nor the hero. Just the controller of the board. They say heroes aren’t survivors, but those deaths that drive others insane... fated to be sacrificed. He had blown his hero into pieces, with all his heart and all his soul. He’d signed contracts with the devil and let them be paid in full. For blood is the devil’s currency and the language the gods know all too well. They told him he’d never be a hero, so he’d merely set the stage. 

And as he left while counting his sins, he patted his brother on the back. And like he knows the grief of having destroyed his everything. He knows the fire will only burn. That the war has only just begun. 

Now the stage is set anew. And the gods have been satisfied. For L’manburg was never just his. And his brother, was always a much better fighter than he ever was.

**Author's Note:**

> haha yeah theres whatever that was. i have big projects for school to do and an entire au to continue to build and expand upon like already eight different docs of lore :'] 
> 
> kudos/comments appreciated! hope y'all are feelin better than like half the dreamsmp whitelist r probably feeling tonight!


End file.
